U.S. Pat. No. 8,583,326 B2 discloses an agricultural machine that includes global navigation satellite system (GNSS) based positioning, guidance and automatic steering, and that allows a user to lock onto and guide a vehicle in real time along one particular guidance path of choice, which may deviate from an initial or pre-planned guidance route, while ignoring other possible guidance paths.